narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unison: An Ox and Turtle Join Forces
As the chūnin exams drew ever closer, Kinpa began searching for ways to increase his military might other ways. Knowing Izaya's rise to power would soon cause turmoil in the shinobi world, Kinpa sought to be allied with as many nations as possible. Having conquered the Hot Water Country, and entered a naval alliance with two of the best navies besides his, he still looked for ways to gain more allies. Thus, his eyes turned to the north, Getsugakure's northern neighbor, Kumo. Kinpa thought it would be good for his jinchūriki Giyo to meet others like him, in an effort to bring them to Getsu's side, at least align them with Getsu. So Kinpa sent Giyo on a mission to meet Mamoru of Kumo, to secure an alliance between Kumo and Getsu that only jinchūriki could do. Giyo sailed towards one of the islands that Kinpa had set the meeting up at, betwee the Lightning and Water Countries. As part of an agreement, Giyo only traveled with Hamaya, heading towards the island. Giyo's mind was restless, trying to figure out what it would be like to meet another person like him. Another human sacrifice. “This is nothing but an affair, Hachibi, nothing more and nothing less. We’re here to speak with him and that is all; perhaps arrange an alliance..perhaps”, a deep voice muttered, water gushing into his mouth and back out. This man had black hair, with purple streaks and in the front was a patch of blonde hair which went sideways. A unique hair-style indeed, nevertheless how neat it lay in it’s unique position, it truly brought of the royal appearance. On his arms, forehead and even from his neck hung jewelry of some sort, to the naked eye naturally. Truthfully, this jewelry held a secret, something in relation to the best he contained. “Yes, but you must be careful. I doubt he is alone”, a concerned, father voiced boomed, shaking the water as it spoke. This was the tough, assertive, Hachibi that once scolded Killer B, the previous Jinchuriki and assisted in the defeat of the Shinju. Now, it lay inside of this man son, treating him kindly, fatherly as if he wanted to do nothing but protect him. This is the relationship he shared with Mamoru, for B’s one and only request was for him to take care of his son, a promise he has honored and has kept. This promise is what makes them so compatible, for Hachibi is the father that Mamoru never had. Mamoru has assumed a partial jinchuriki transformation, using Hachibi’s octopus related portion of his abilities to survive underwater. That is how he had got here, through the use of his underwater techniques. He had caught no boat, went without an escort. Yoru, the raikage, trusted Mamoru too much to go against his wishes. If this was an ambush, he possessed the strength to hold his own. He reemerged, looking above the surface of water; then he spotted a ship. “That must be it”, he declared, rushing towards the island and getting there in a mature of seconds. There he stood, on the dock, where he was supposed to be. Hopefully this would turn out to be a friendly visit.. Giyo's boat arrived shortly after Mamoru, docking at the same dock that he was on. Hamaya stayed, leaving Giyo to go meet Mamoru. Hamaya watched, to see how the meeting will go. Giyo approached Mamoru with a fair hand out stretched, happy to meet the Eight Tails's host, that he agreed to come. He just hoped he would agree to his terms, to help realize his dream. Category:Role-Play Category:Alliances Category:Ame's Evolution